1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and in particular to an optical disk drive with a sliding bar for releasing or locking a cover of the optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, optical disk drives are used to read information stored on optical disks. Examples of optical disk drives are known as compact disk drives (CD-ROM drives) and digital versatile disk drives (DVD-ROM drives) in related art. Some optical disk drives have the additional capability of being able to write data onto an optical disk, i.e., CD-RW drivers. Optical disk drives are used in music and video playback and are implemented in recording devices and other electronic devices.
In the related art, the conventional disk drives are categorized into two types: disk-tray disk drive and cover-lifting disk drive. Regarding the cover-lifting disk drive, it usually includes a housing and a cover. The cover is pivotally coupled to the housing so that the cover can be pivoted with respect to the housing. The cover includes a protrusion extending downwardly from its free end. The housing includes a locking member formed thereon corresponding to the protrusion. When the cover is closed, the locking member is used to engage with the protrusion for the purpose of locking the cover. However, the cover is locked to the housing by only one protrusion, and a strong stress concentration is usually generated in the cover around the protrusion. There is a high possibility that a deformation is generated in the cover caused by the strong stress concentration. Even worse, the deformation of the cover may render the optical disk drive unusable.